


Some Things Just Never Change

by simbascrawls



Series: In Every Life I'd Choose You [1]
Category: Trigun
Genre: Aliens, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, College, Friendship, I promise, It'll be explained as you go, M/M, Nick needs a break, Police, Vash needs to stop, sort of, they're so gay, this is so gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2018-12-14 05:54:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11776848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simbascrawls/pseuds/simbascrawls
Summary: There are so many things that continually change. The time of day, the season, the people, even the planet you're born on and the century... but there are some things ( or people ) that just never do. The Earth going around the sun, time moving forward ---And, apparently, Vash and Nick.Vash is a college student studying plants, smiling and sunshine bright. Nick is a police detective and has been for years, worn and with crinkles molded into his brow.Normally, they'd never meet, but Vash still seems to attract trouble and when he helps stop a robbery while risking his own life... Nick isn't happy, but wants to know who this kid is.As I said, some things just never change.





	1. And So They Meet

There's white noise blaring in the background, lights flashing and people scurrying all over the place. Most in police uniform, a few civilians, and a handful of paramedics. Amid the chaos, there's a splash of sunshine-blond spiked hair from the lighting of one of the ambulances. It's hard to not look at him, Nick's navy blues drawn to the young man and the smile across his face despite the blood dripping from his forehead. It's like the sun in the middle of chaos and it just deepens Nick's frown, creases crinkling over his forehead as another two men are yelling behind him and he doesn't turn around.

He doesn't need to see the other officers leading them by their handcuffs to know that it's happening. He doesn't need to turn when he hears the thud to know one of them is resisting the hand on top of their head as their was pushed into the car. It's not even the shouting that catches his attention, it's the context of the words.

"If that blondie hadn't gotten in the way, we would have gotten away with it!"

Only then does he jolt and look to see one of the man glaring at the blond just past him and spitting out the words as he's shoved into the police car next to his buddy.

"You should have just minded your own business, kid!"

At that point, he downs the last of his coffee before starting over the ambulance and the blond man standing beside it. Now he really wants to be the one to question him, unlike before, curiosity catching in the back of his head.

Nick can see the guy chattering happily with the paramedic as if none of this had happened, as if he's just handing out with a friend somewhere and not injured during a very public robbery involving guns. It makes Nick shake his head before he's even crossed the couple of strides it takes to come face to face with him as he pulls out a notepad to take his statement before nodding to the paramedic so that they're given a few moments alone, for the most part.

"So, I heard ya got in the way of those two, want to tell me what happened?"

The reaction he gets isn't really expected, he expects to hear that the man was only buying time and that's why he's injured. That maybe he just got in the way on accident because he can't think of anyone who would give the response he gives... and have it be reality.

"They came in threatening to shoot anyone who didn't listen to them and they're were getting rough with the banker they were hassling and I didn't want anyone to get hurt so --- I shouted at them and took one of the guns. I got shot, but it didn't hit anything important so there's no reason to worry. Everyone got out just fine, that's all that matters."

And the blond gives him such a smile after it that Nick actually loses track of his thoughts for a few moments before he finds himself shouting.

"You what!? You could've been killed, you crazy s--"

"But I wasn't and everyone got out okay, even the banker they were threatening to shoot."

He sounds more serious than first impressions would have led him to think he could be, but then there's a smile over his features again like it wasn't even there and he's sticking his hand out towards Nick and speaking again.

"I'm Vash Saverem, by the way. Can I get yours? I'd hate to just call you Mr. Police Detective Sir."

".... Nicholas Wolfwood."

There had been a second where Nick thought about just not giving his name to the man, but what could it hurt? Then came the smile and Nick still can't figure out how that smile is so bright and warm when he's sitting on the edge of an ambulance with a bandage wrapped around his head and blood on his shirt. It's like Vash defies the rules of the world everyone else runs on and it's hard for Nick to say whether or not he thinks of that as a good thing or not, but he does know he's drawn in. He's forgotten his notes entirely, but he doesn't think he needs to take them. Not with an incident like that being what he's been told. There's no way that he'll forget.

"Alright,  _Wolfwood_. I like it. So, Mr. Wolfwood, do you think that I could give you my number and see you later for coffee if you're not busy?"

Vash's words tug at him, coming across so warm as those foam eyes look up at him as if he holds all the answers. As if he hasn't just blown Nick out of the water with that question because when was the last time that he had even been asked out? When was the last time he has been given this kind of chance? He's got to be at least a good couple years older than this guy and yet ---

"If I say yeah, are you going to pull anymore stunts like this?"

His voice comes out gruff, a bit gravely when he speaks. More so than usual and his fingers itch for the cigarettes in his pocket that he's definitely going to be grabbing after this. The need for smoke and nicotine is like a scratch at the back of his neck and throat, hyper aware of it as he is of Vash's laugh that makes him start slightly and digs a slight area in his chest where he finds himself taking hold of the warmth that comes with it.

"Nope, I'll save that for the second date."

"Who says I'll say yes?"

"You haven't said no."

Damn, the blond's got him there and for a second, only a split second, he thinks of what if he said no. It would end this -- whatever it is. Vash would get looked over and Nick would walk away, take a drive back to his apartment and that would be it. They'd never see each other again. That's it, end of story... but he doesn't. He finds that he doesn't want it to end here. Instead, he wants it to see where this takes him and what it might lead to.

"Alright, fine, write down your number."

And he's handing him the pad and pen before he can think better of it and watches as Vash doesn't even miss a beat in writing down his number. His hand writing is a lot better than Nick's, he notes that much before he looks away to look around as it seems the chaos has calmed down some and he rolls his shoulders. He can't wait to get home and relax some, it's Friday and a drink sounds perfect at the moment.

"Think I could get yours, too? I'd hate to sit and wonder if you're ever going to call. Or text."

Here, Nick hesitates before he sighs, hand running through his hair.

"Vash, was it? Why do you want to go to coffee with an old guy like me anyway? I'm sure there's tons of guys and gals that'd fall all over themselves to take you up on a date."

"Cause I want to, I like you."

"You don't know me."

"That's the point of meeting up for coffee, isn't it?"

Another sigh, what has he gotten himself into?

"Okay, fine, but don't go blowing up my phone, alright?"

Vash laughs again, holding his hand out instead of a piece of paper for Nick to write his number on. His skin is warm under Nick's calloused fingers. He can't help noticing the marks on the skin as well under the fabric of his long-sleeved shirt. They're scars, he knows from experience, but he doesn't say anything.

"Don't worry, I have class and papers to worry about, I won't bother you too much."

He finishes talking just as Nick finishes writing and pulls away, Vash's fingers curling delicately over the inked numbers on his skin after looking at them. It's as if they're some precious secret rather than a string of ink lines that'll wash away with soap and water. His smile is just blinding.

Nick really needs a cigarette.


	2. A Day in the Life of

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's just day to day life --- how much could meeting one man change that?

People shuffle around as the professor wraps up the class, dismissing everyone as she gathers up her papers. Vash does the same, putting everything away to slip into the rush of bodies to get out the door with eyes drifting to the faded out ink on his hand where the police offers number once resided. It wasn't that long ago that the officer's hand had been warm and welcome over his own when that number was written out. Now it resides safely inside his phone, where they had been texting a bit. It's only been a few days, but Vash is buzzing because he's finally gotten the agreement to be able to meet up for coffee as they're both finally free at the same time.

"What's got you smiling so wide?"

He hadn't even realized he was smiling that much, but when he hears the girls say that as they walk toward him from the other side of the wall -- he can feel his cheeks warm with it.

"Meryl, Milly! I didn't see you there!"

The girls make there way over to him through the other students shuffling their way to their next class or their way to freedom, Vash takes shelter against the walls with the girls that leads to the flow going around them. It starts trickling down as time goes on, which makes the hallway less confining, something all three of them seem to appreciate.

"So, are you going to tell us what has you so happy today? I haven't seen you this excited since you got all those plants --"

Meryl starts, eyes looking her friend over sharply as if she can see through him to the core of what's going on and Vash can almost feel the sweat forming on his brow as he chuckles, hand coming up to rub at the back of his neck in the same moment that Milly joins in. The taller woman ends up blocking her girlfriend's view, eyes wide and excited.

"Did you make a new plant!? Did your mom give you a bunch of brownies!?"

Damn, Vash loves Milly and he can see the fondness spreading out in Meryl's eyes as Milly practically sparkles with the possibilities and he watches Meryl's lip curve into a small smile. He almost gets lost in watching how cute his friends are and how well they fit together before the moment passes. The two end up taking their hands and interlacing fingers before he realizes his time is up and now he needs to answer.

"Well... I met someone."

"You did!?"

Milly is quick to jump in with stars in her eyes before Meryl cuts to the chase, pushing for details as they start heading toward the door entrances after the hallway nearly clears all the way finally.

"Yeah, he's an officer."

"Like a police officer?" Comes Meryl's following question with a raised brow.

"With a badge and everything?" Is Milly's way of adding in and when he nods, Milly beams and takes a breath to add something more before Meryl is already pushing her way over and staring up at the blond.

"Wait! When did you meet a police officer? Vash, what trouble have you gotten yourself into now!?"

She's caught him and Vash knows it, nervous laughter coming from him as his hands are held up even with one carrying a book in a gesture of surrender. He hadn't wanted to mention the robbery, knowing that it would upset both of them even with, and maybe especially because of, all the years that they've known each other. Vash always gets into trouble with his need to save everyone, the past incidents are there in Meryl's eyes for him to see beneath the narrowed eyebrows as he can see the worry hunched up in her small shoulders. He hates making her worry, gaze drifting away and letting the nervous smile take over.

"Well, there was this robbery when I stopped in at the bank and ---"

"And you got in between to help people, getting yourself hurt instead, didn't you?"

"It was only a little scratch! I'm perfectly fine!"

"I knew there had to be a reason you weren't wanting to do anything for the last few days, you were hiding the injuries, weren't you!?"

By now, they've stopped their journey down the hallway and Vash is trying to calm Meryl down as she seems to only be getting more and more frustrated when Milly takes them both by the shoulders and manages to shut them up just by the look on her face.

"Meryl, he probably did it because he didn't want you to worry --- and  _Vash_ , you want to help, but next time... at least call us. We both worry about you."

There's a silence between all three of them as Vash and Meryl stare at Milly and then glance at each other. Both of them know she's right and Vash can feel the guilt build up in his chest over the fact that he hid it from them. He didn't want to cause problems, he just didn't want the two girls to over-worry about him. That was always his goal, but he knows that they just want to make sure he's okay so, instead, he ends up hugging them both.

"I'm sorry, I just wanted to keep you guys from worrying too much because you're my friends."

"That's why we worry, Vash, but... you're not off the hook yet and you still have to tell us about this mystery guy."

When they pull apart, it's slow and with Vash laughing and Milly getting a giant smile on her face.

"Tell us about him! Tell us about him!"

"Alright, alright. Well, his name's Nicholas and he kind of has this gruff-ness to him. He's got black hair and deep, deep blue eyes --"

Vash can feel his cheeks heating up a bit, trying to find words on how to describe the man to his friends. He wasn't very much of a writer or poet so this wasn't his forte, but he was trying to get there and Meryl looks amused by his attempts while Milly looks so excited for him. It's in that moment that laughter escapes him sheepishly, knowing he was caught in how much he liked the other man already. There was something about him that drew the blond in, something he couldn't quite name.

"Sounds like you really like him."

"When are you seeing him again?"

"I'm meeting him today for coffee."

Immediately Milly gives a soft gasp, sparkles practically forming in her eyes and leans in close with hands pressed together. Vash feels a pang of affection for his friend in his chest in the same moment that Meryl's fondness and love reaches her eyes toward the other woman.

"Like a date? You're going to let us meet him later, right?"

"And he better treat you right, too, or else we'll beat him up."

Vash's laughter comes loud, echoing through the halls as they almost reach the exit. He loves his friends, the love swelling in his chest and then he hugs them both and ends up pressing kisses to both their cheeks. In all honesty.. he's not sure what he did to deserve friends like them.

"You can meet him really soon and I'll tell him all about you both, I'll see you guys soon!"

Both the girls release him from the hug with shouts after him of the fact that he better before taking each others' hands and making their way to their car. Vash knows that they'll probably be going on a date soon themselves, having already gone to the store with both of them separately to help out with the picking of gifts for their up and coming anniversary. However, his mind swiftly shifts to a certain officer when he pulls out his phone to send of a message to the very same person.

 **[ text message to: Wolfwood ]**   _just got out of class. headed to the cafe now, hope you're ready for the best coffee ever!_

He grins to himself once he presses send and heads across the grounds towards his car, enjoying the sunshine along the way. It's such a nice day outside which makes him all the more ready for this meeting. Vash doesn't want to call it a date yet, just in case, but he wonders if one day he'll be lucky enough to do just that. It's just as he's pulling his car door open and sliding inside, backpack set on the passenger seat beside himself. Then he pulls his phone out, not even turning the engine on while checking the reply.

 **[ text message from: Wolfwood ]**   _i didn't know someone could get so excited about coffee and i drink it everyday._

 **[ text message to: Wolfwood ]**   _then i guess nobody has ever had coffee with you before. see you in 15?_

 **[ text message from: Wolfwood ]**   _flattery will get you nowhere, but yeah. see you then._

Vash doesn't think his smile could get any bigger as he chuckles at the words on screen before tucking his phone safely away and starting the car. It feels nice, chest swelling with anticipation as he pulls out of the parking lot. It'll not take too long to get there and he's looking forward to it far more than he thought, ready to talk and connect with the officer more face to face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter will be the coffee date! hope you're as excited as i am, make sure to leave a comment and let me know what you think!


	3. In a Simple Little Coffee Shop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's just a small coffee shop, simple and warm. There really isn't much special about it... save for the man sitting across from him.

Nervousness prickles under Nick's skin as he makes his way to the coffee shop both he and Vash have agreed to. It's closer to the campus than his workplace, but that doesn't really bother him. Actually, it helps give him time to think… But, that turns out to be a bad thing, insecurities rising from his thoughts to needle at him; anxieties of how easily he could screw it up. Maybe that’s weird—hell, maybe it’s a little pathetic—but, Nicholas Wolfwood never did admit to weakness (even when he likely should). So, despite the slight tremor to his hands, he arrives early and orders a coffee before taking a seat to wait.

The two of them have talked regularly over text for days, giving each other just enough information to amount to a peek into each other’s lives. Vash knows that Nick drinks too much, coffee or otherwise and Nick knows Vash has a deep passion for plants. Their senses of humor align well too, and while Nick still isn't sure why a good looking college student like Vash would ask him out on a date… if nothing else, Nick is glad he agreed to it.

Maybe, he thinks he's already in too deep, date or not, as his eyes drift up at the ding of the door when someone walks in. And just like that all thought drifts away on the breeze that blows in before the door swings closed behind a certain college student and his sun-bright smile.

All Nick can think of is that it's going to be Vash's smiles that ultimately kill him.

Vash waves at him, before getting something from the cashier with a warm smile and short greeting. Nick can only manage a slight nod before the sun itself is dropping into the seat across from him with two large bags of doughnuts. The officer can only look on for a moment before his pokerface cracks, and he brings a hand up to muffle his own snorting. He can't really help it, leaning forward to drop his chin into his palm, watching the other as he shoves a whole doughnut into his mouth and then another directly after.

"And here I thought it doughnuts were for the police. Not their dates."

Sea foam eyes dart up at him and Vash gives a strained smile around the doughnuts and Nick's chest nearly implodes around his thudding heart over how cute it is. This kid really was going to be the death of him, wasn’t he?

"Well, they're really good. I got you some if you want!"

Nick watches as Vash rubs off the crumbs from his mouth and holds one of the doughnuts out to him, eyes bright and smile blinding. It's hard to say no to a face like that, especially for something so simple, so he takes the pastry without complaint. Although, he doesn't eat it with nearly as much vigor as his date had. Watching Vash eat, however, prompts a question to form in his mind and it’s out of his mouth before he’s really thinking about it.

“There a reason you like this kinda doughtnut so much?”

"Well, when I was a kid, we didn't have a lot of money. And Mom wanted to treat us somehow so, she'd get these plain doughnuts from where she worked for free. We would sit at the table and dig into the pile like mad. Until she got a better paying job... but by then it was just tradition to have these doughnuts every week.”

It's hard to not be caught up in such a heartfelt and simple story. Not when Vash is telling it with such a fond look on his face, as if the doughnuts themselves were the key to some small slice of happiness. Nick can't say that he’s had something like similar, but to have such a good memory associate with something so simple. It’s a nice thought. Without really thinking about it, the officer takes a bite from the doughnut and gives the other man a fond smile of his own.

“Huh, so that’s why. Guess I'll have ta remember that for next time.”

For a split second, he process what he's just said and Vash looks just as surprised. Then the weight of his words settles in the back of his throat and Nick can feel his face warming up, eyes darting down to the table and away from the other’s gaze. He hastily shoves the rest of the doughnut into his mouth so he doesn’t shove his foot in a second time, hand shielding his face from prying eyes. What was his problem anyway? Getting swept up in the moment and making assumptions, the insecurity from the walk catching up at his heels. Hell, Vash was just a kid, who knew what he even wanted? … But, if that was true, why would he have asked him out in the first place? Vash isn’t the type of guy, from what little he’s learned, who seems like he’d do it as a joke… His shoulders slump a bit, unsure if he’s scolding himself for doubting him or being so quick to rush into thinking more of this—

That's when he feels fingers curl around his wrist, gently pulling it away from his face. Eyes reluctantly lift from the table to meet that beautiful green and his breath catches. There's color dusting it's way across Vash's own cheeks, but the smile there is small and sincere. As if, maybe, Vash is actually glad to hear that. It's hard to say for sure when his stomach is twisting pleasantly in response to that look.

“I’d… really like that. You can pick the next place we go, how about that?"

Vash's hand doesn't leave the Nick’s wrist, the relative quiet—as quiet as a coffee shop could get—almost making both of them wonder if the other could hear the heartbeat pounding in their ears. It’s a steady staccato, counting the shortened beats until Nick slips his wrist free and take the blond's hand in his own. With a sudden burst of impulsive confidence, does he pull the other’s hand closer and brush his lips over Vash's knuckles. And, perhaps, the bonus is just to see the color darken over pale cheeks. It's endearing, making his heart squeeze with an adoration he’d long forgotten and it pulls his charm from it’s hiding place as his smile spreads slow against skin.

“That so? Guess I’ll have to come up with somethin’ to blow you away, huh?”

"Yep and I'm looking forward to it."

That smile re-appears and they settle into a more comfortable air, Vash's heart rate calming down slowly and carefully as he reluctantly takes his hand back. He finds himself missing the warmth of the other man's hand and it only makes his heart skip yet another beat. They haven't known each other for very long, but all of this feels so strangely familiar. As if he's having deja-vu that he can't fully recall. It's not something he lets himself stick to for very long, instead, he shoves another doughnut in his mouth and begins asking about Nick's job and they both fall into conversation that is just this side of more easy and natural than expected.

They cover that Nick's been in the force for years, Livio is his partner, and that he has a dog before the topic is switched to Vash. It's not something he's great at talking about, but neither is Nick. So, they cover basics. Vash's mom used to be a waitress and managed to make it into university, he has a twin brother -- although he doesn't share too much about him -- and his apartment is covered in plants... which is probably where the conversation dives into Vash's studies, which is followed by their interests.

Sometimes, they stop talking for a little bit and just sit in companionable silence before it's picked back up and continued. Neither Vash nor Nick pay much attention to the time until they glance out the window and realize that sun's setting where it had been midday when they started.

"Oh, wow, I didn't even realize what time it was."

"Yeah, time flies."

"Especially when you're having fun."

Vash pauses for a second, not sure if he should continue before he thinks that maybe he should. He doesn't want the day to end just yet, to part ways and head home. So, he really wants to do this and make it last just a little bit longer.

"Want to.. go for a walk? There's a park that's pretty lose by."

For a moment, Vash's heart squeezes in his chest over the worry that he shouldn't have offered, quickly biting into another doughnut while Nick's coffee is set down and the blond isn't sure if he should look up just yet.

"Are there more plants there you can tell me about?"

"Probably?"

"Then sure, why not. I got time."

Vash is smiling around the other half of the doughnut he's shoved into his mouth as he shoves the rest of the ones he bought into his backpack. There's excitement wired into his bones as he moves, taking a seat and swallowing down the food in his mouth. He can still feel the lingering worry of pushing this too far before confidence in something he knows has him grabbing Nick's hand once he's standing, too, and hurrying off and out the door.

The sun has sunk low enough in the sky that the light is painted an orange hue for them to walk in, catching Vash's hair to give the illusion of a halo that Nick just can't ignore. Then, of course, Vash has a hard time ignoring the fact that the light is catching in Nick's dark eyes to brighten them enough that he doesn't know where his breath has run off to. Neither of them mention it, but both of them can feel it alongside the warmth that emanates from where they're still holding hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They finally got that date on in! So sorry that this took as long as it did to get out, had some issues with data and other things. Let me know what you think!


	4. When A Date Goes Well

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a few thoughts after their date and about the next day.

He knows that it's not typical to think of something that way, to think of something he has never been interested in as something he wants to hear about so often. Yet, here Nick is, watching the other man as he tells him all about the plants that litter the park before them. Vash looks so excited, happiness etched across his face like it was meant to be there. It's hard to look anywhere else. When his finger points to yet another lovely flower swaying in the breeze, the police officer pulls out a lighter to the cigarette and puts it between his lips and takes a slow inhale.

"You really love those plants, don't you? It's kind of nice to see."

"I really hope to be able to learn about all the kinds of plants in the end, I can't explain why I love them so much, I just do."

There's a look that slides over the blond's face as if to illustrate him thinking about why that might be. Why he might love the plants as much as he does, but Nick doesn't push him to answer. Instead, there's a calm and familiar warmth that slides between the two. It's an easy silence that doesn't get touched by an awkward need to fill it. Instead, they simply take a seat on the bench and watch the sky above them change colors.

Nick had never thought himself as one to enjoy moments like this so simply, and yet he can't think of somewhere he would want to be more than where he is.

And then Vash's fingers graze against his, he feels a twitch flutter through his own digits, but doesn't pull away. He doesn't look either, although the other man doesn't seem to mind if what Nick can see through the corner of his eyes says anything about the situation. It's easy to just let those fingers brush against his own. If he were to be honest, he likes the feeling despite what someone might say about how long they have known each other.

Maybe it'll always feel like they know each other more than they have.

Nick is starting to think he doesn't mind and Vash is more than okay with it, fingers pressing into Nick's as the sun goes down. It's not going to stop here. They're going to end up on another date in no time and both can feel the warmth of that thought settling over their shoulders.

The next day is filled with the chaos of the usual hustle and bustle, Nick waking up with a though to one certain blond already filtering through his mind. It's new,but it's nice all the same and he's not sure how he should be reacting to it.

There's not long that he's able to think about it, however, with his phone going off because that's his cue to get up and leave. He moves along to get ready, quick to get dressed and ready for work and the emergency that he knows is coming once he gets into the station. So, he makes coffee and downs it quickly while running hands through his bed messy hair. And just like that he's out the door and ready to go, grabbing his keys and phone.

Which is when he sees the text and feels a tug on the corner of his lips into a smile. It's from Vash. A simple good morning and a picture of a plant with a cartoon face edited onto it.

It's the most ridiculous kind of morning text that he's ever gotten, but it's so like the blond that he has to keep it saved and reply a quick reply. Something along the lines of that fact that he's not as funny as he thinks he is. When, in fact, Nick rather enjoyed the look of it.

Vash's phone goes off with the reply and there's already a smile on his face before he even looks to the black scrawled over the white screen. Once he actually reads it, he's laughing a bit to himself. As he goes along, he tugs up his backpack and keeps moving to his morning class while editing together another plant photo to send it to the other man.

It's a cactus, editing on a pouty face that Nick shouldn't be so prickly and his grin can only get wider.

Then he sees Milly and Meryl and runs over to them to show them the text, boots harsh against the concrete beneath his feet. His hand comes forward with his phone to let them see the pictures he's sent and Milly is the first one to start laughing, exclaiming about how cute the texts are.

It's Meryl that cuts to the chase.

"So you guys are getting together then?"

"Well, I mean... we held hands?"

"Held hands? Well, jeez, I hope you used protection."

Milly interjects with a wide smile, looking like she's ready to jump out of her skin with happiness. Vash doesn't miss the flicker of fondness that passes over Meryl's face when she watches her girlfriend take Vash's hands and squeeze them.

"That's so cute! Are you guys going to be going on another date? Are you going to kiss next time?"

A light flush dances over Vash's cheeks at that and a laugh bubbles up from his throat as his eyes drift in a different direction so that he isn't looking either of them in the eye. It's kind of embarrassing when his friends decide to do things like this, but honestly he appreciates it too because it's so simple for him to know that this is how they show that they care.

"Well, maybe, who knows? I know that I really like him already. It's hard not to."

"Yeah, I'll bet. With how head over your heels you are for him."

"It's hard not like him and I just like being around him."

From the look that he gets in response, well, he knows that they both understand from personal experience. It's hard to say that he doesn't love the support that they provide him even when he's feeling more embarrassed than ready to open up.

Nick, however, is busy running a hand over his face as his partner teases him openly with good natured jabs and a smile over his face. Despite how long Livio and him have known each other, the officer is still shooting him a glare from the corner of his eye as the other man smiles at him.

"You're the one that shared the fact you were having a date. It's your fault that I'm so curious now about how it went."

The exhale that Nick lets out is tainted with cigarette smoke, but he knows that the other man has a bit of a point. If he hadn't shared, he wouldn't be teased. That doesn't mean he wouldn't have shared anyway, however. Livio is like his brother so of course they share everything.

"How did it go, though? Seriously?"

"... Good. It went good."

"You going to see him again any time soon?"

"Yeah, I think so."

"Good, you deserve someone that's good to you. Don't forget that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this! Sorry that it's so short! Just wanted a simple chapter for their friends to be here.


	5. Family Values

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick and Vash are set up for another date, but Vash might have to cancel when his brother makes a surprise appearance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I'm so slow with updating! I've been trying to stay ahead of my bills which is proving dificult. But either way, I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Does it count as a date if their plan is just to meet at the dog park? Vash doesn't have any pets, but in the times that Nick and him have spent time together since their first date, he's learned that the police officer has a dog. Something that Vash finds endearing already.

He's looking forward to seeing the man's loyal companion, as much as he loves plants, he does love animals, too.

They're suppose to meet in about half an hour and Vash has already showered, wet hair plastered to his head and boxers the only thing covering him. Glancing at the clock, Vash has to do some math in his head of how long it'll take him to get to the park using the bus.

With about five minutes to the bus stop, ten before the next bus comes by, one transfer, and ---

"Oh, shit --"

He needs to leave in like five minutes if he wants to get there on time, cursing how he's managed to lose track of time. Vash is scrambling, feet slipping from underneath him as he runs to his bedroom and ends crashing to the floor at the same time he grabs his pants from the bed.

There is any time to waste, he just nimbly twists his body to yank them on from the floor before bouncing up and onto his feet. From there, he's snatching his shirt to tug messily over his head while one hand flails after making through the arm hole to grab at his jacket that is... somewhere. Then his fingers grab hold of familiar fabric and he tugs just as he gets his head through the shirt. His jacket hits him in the face, but that's okay. Vash is already busy tugging everything on and grabbing his phone to shoot off a text to Nick.

[ text to: Wolfwood ] leaving now, might be a little late

[ text from: Wolfwood ] Lose track of time?

[ text to: Wolfwood ] no! ...maybe

[ text from: Wolfwood ] Just get your ass here

[ text to: Wolfwood ] yes sir! ❤

Laughter is caught in his throat as he quickly toes on his shoes and snatches up his keys from their place on the hook. There's a pleasant warmth in his chest as he thinks of being able to spend more time with the man. He can't wait to get there, a kick to his step as he opens his door... But then he pauses as his eyes catch on the person that's on the other side, hand raised and ready to knock.

"Knives..?"

"Hey, Vash. It's been awhile."

His brother stands there like it really hasn't been that long, gesturing past Vash and he steps aside without really thinking about it so his brother can slip inside. The door gets shut behind him without Vash making it one step out. Whatever his brother is here for, it's likely really important.

"Yeah, a few months. What're you here for? I wasn't expecting you until Rem's birthday."

"I was passing through and thought I would stop by, I heard you've got a boyfriend now."

Blinking, Vash ends up laughing a little sheepishly with one hand coming up to rub at the back of his neck.

"Uh, yeah, I was actually going to be heading out to meet him soon."

Nodding, Knives is quiet for a moment as he looks over at his brother.

"Does he know?"

"Know what..?"

The air gets tense around them both, Vash's sense of urgency to leave has been halted, but now he feels a different urgency. One that makes him firmly believe he doesnt want to be in that room.

"That you're part plant, Vash."

And he's right.

"Why does that matter?"

"Because you're not like him! You know how some people react, I don't want you getting hurt."

Frustration has Vash shaking his head as he paces a bit, fingers tangling in his own hair. His brother always had a view like this, running around the world trying to right the way that some people treated plants because their ancestors were originally just tools for power. Most thought of them like people... But of course some showed signs of their mixed dna.

Like Vash and Knives. Which is why his brother is so worried.

"He won't hurt me, I know that much."

Knives looks skeptical, but relented after a moment.

"He better be or he'll be answering to me."

"I can take care of myself, now why are you here out of the blue? Are you in trouble again."

Vash hopes that isn't the case, brows knitting together with the recollection of the times Knives has gotten into trouble with various people. Law enforcement included.

"No, no, nothing like that. I was just thinking I could stay here since I'm low on money."

"Right, you know I'm leaving, right? And last time I left you alone with my plants, a lot of them ended up with broken pots."

Vash watched his brother as his eyes flicked around the apartment filled to the brim with plants of all kinds. They're hanging from the ceiling, against the walls, like mother nature is just this side of taking over the entire living space.

"There's hardly any space in this place to move without touching one of them."

"Is that the excuse?"

"Yeah, seems that way."

Shakes his head, Vash looks over at his brother and sighs.

"You really that low on cash?"

Knives nods and Vash pulls out his phone. He is way too late already, having missed his bus as it is.

"Alright, alright. I'll call Nick and let him know I missed the bus and can't make it. Why don't you go pick a movie for us to watch instead?"

His brother smiles at him, just a small thing and not as bright as Vash's own, but it's there and it eases his nerves. It's not ideal for Knives to have showed up tonight, that's true. Still, it's always good to see him even after all the trouble he's gotten into.

As he heads out, Vash dials Nick's number to tell him he can't make it, leaving out his brother showing up. He has no idea how long Knives is going to stick around so it's probably for the best.

* * *

"Yeah, it's okay."

Nick's voice is gruff as usual, eyes on Punisher as she runs around the free space given to her. Disappointment at the sudden cancellation lingers, but he's quick to shove it aside and listen to the sound of Vash's voice apologizing about the missed bus and sudden emergency.

"We can just reschedule. I'm off on Friday."

"I get out early on Friday, maybe we'll be able to get coffee and stop by your place so I can still meet the puppy."

"I told you she's not a puppy."

"All dogs are puppies."

"Right, well, you'll get to meet her soon. Let me know how that emergency goes."

Nick wants him to be okay, even after already having been assured. As much as his gruff outer behavior might contrast that.

"I will, make sure to give the puppy a hug for me!"

"Uh huh. Sure thing."

"Thanks! Talk to you later."

"Yeah, talk to you later."

With that they both say goodbye with Nick watching the large dog run around with others before walking over to a bench. He's just sat down when his phone goes off again, but this time it's his partner.

"What's up?"

"I think you're going to want to come in and see this... You're not going to like it."

Something about how it's said twists Nick's insides uncomfortably, but his response is steady as he stands.

"I'll be there in five."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like this chapter. I'm working on another au fic for vashwood and hoping you guys will want to check it out, too. Make sure to keep your eyes open!


	6. Family Issues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe Knives isn't here just to see Vash after all.

Nick gets to the station within the hour after dropping off Punisher at home. As well behaved as she is, he doesnt want to drag her into whatever mess he's about to walk into. Which apparently hits him as soon as he passes the threshold because Livio grabs his arm and pulls him to the side.

He's not a fan of the look in his friend's eyes that tells him just how much he's going to hate whatever they're about to deal with. Now he wonders if maybe he should have stayed at home and not come in, even though he knows it's not an option. At least he can entertain the thought.

"What? I know I'm not going to like this already so just tell me."

Livio still hesitates for a moment, brow furrowing as if he's not sure about really telling Nick. "That guy you're going out with, you said his last name was Savarem, right?"

Nick can feel how his heart nearly stops in his chest, a lump of worry forming in his throat. Did something happen? Was Vash alright? He had only just talked to him. With those kind of thoughts, he almost forgets to reply.

"... yeah, what is it? Did he get hurt?"

"What? No! No, it's not about him, at least not directly."

"Then spit it out."

"It's his brother. There's a warrant out for his arrest."

There's a long moment where Nick doesn't say anything, just thinking over those words as he thinks back to what Vash had said about his brother. There hadn't been much discussed, mostly a passing mention and not much more. He hadn't thought much of it, sometimes people didn't have close relations to their family -- after all, Nick himself was an orphan and Livio was the closest thing he had to blood related family as well as the children from the orphanage that he still helps out whenever he can.

But then he thinks of how Vash canceled on him, how distracted he seemed, how Nick hadn't thought anything of it at the time. And yet, now he is. With how the other had said something had come up, something important, but not explaining as to what it was...

It's hard not to think that maybe it has something to do with this new information.

"What did he do?"

For a moment, Livio doesn't answer.

"You're going to have to see the file for yourself. There's a long list of things, most of it seems minor -- until you look at what he's out for right now."

"And that is?"

"Murder."

Nick doesn't think he can keep going through this, the fact that his heart continually wants to stop with worry and that this is someone related to Vash. A man that seems like living sunshine. A man that smiles like he has nothing, but happiness and joy to give the world. The very same man that Nick has held hands with, has sat across from and watched as he geeked out about plants --- it just doesn't seem to fit.

Even so, he needs to see it.

"Show me the file."

Livio doesn't hesitate this time, simply walking Nick over to one of the computers and pulling up the file of one Knives Severem. For a second, the officer doesn't even look at his charges. He's too distracted by how similar he looks to Vash -- had he said that his brother was his twin? -- and yet so different. His face isn't as open, isn't as happy, he doesn't glow with light from around the edges like his brother.

Instead, he looks more like he's ready to punch someone in the face, to cause pain than Vash. Who Nick knows holds his own pain behind his thousand watt smile. It's hard for him not wonder if maybe, just maybe, this is what his new... boyfriend? ( It seems so childish in a way to use that term, but it seems the most likely. Even if they haven't picked that as a label just yet ) Would look like if he let all that pain out and forced it onto others.

When he starts to read the list of things that he's been charged with and what he's to be arrested for... It fits the image almost.

Trespassing, breaking and entering, assault, assault with a deadly weapon, attempted murder, and finally --- murder in the first degree.

"Does anyone know where he could be?"

Nick can feel Livio's eyes burrowing into him, knowing what Nick is thinking, knowing that they both are thinking that he might have gone to Vash's place to hide out. From what Nick knows --- he thinks that it might be without Vash knowing what he's done. Or, maybe, just not knowing the extent to which he's done. He knows that Vash isn't dumb, but he also knows that he won't hesitate to put someone else first that's an entire stranger.

There's no telling what he's willing to do for his own brother.

"Not yet. I only thought to tell you because I know you're dating the guy's brother." And he wanted to give Nick the heads up.

The nod that he gives is enough for him, it seems, to express his thanks.

"He canceled on me."

"Vash?"

"Yeah, just before you called. So, maybe ---"

"Maybe this Knives guy went to pay him a visit. I know he's got your heart going and everything, but maybe you should ---"

"Already on it." And he is, Nick is getting up out of his seat and only once he's strode across the room does he turn around and look at his partner. "Hey, you're coming with. Grab your jacket and your gun. I'm not going alone."

And Livio doesn't even hesitate, grabbing his things and following after Nick as they rush out to his car. There's nothing said on the ride there, a silent understanding threading through the air between the two of them and Nick can feel his grip tightening on the steering wheel the closer that they get to Vash's house and by the time they park, his knuckles are bone white. It's only once Livio squeezes his shoulder that he jerks up and lets go.

They look at each other for a second before Livio finally talks again.

"I'm sure he's fine and he's not trying to hide anything from you. It'll be fine."

Nick nods and takes a breath before they get out of the car and head into the complex, hoping that what he said will turn out true... but unable to think of what Knives might do when he realizes that police have arrived. What could turn someone that was so close to Vash into being so different, anyway? What were his reasons for what he did?


	7. Meet the Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a chance that maybe... Nick and Knives won't get along. Who knew?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This.. took forever to figure out because I'm scatterbrained, but thankfully a friend helped me figure it out and honestly, I hope it was worth the wait for you guys!

When they get close to Vash's door, Nick stops them both and looks at his partner. Determination steels over his eyes and Livio seems to know what he's going to say before he says it, but it comes out of Nick's mouth anyway because he needs to say it. And hear Livio's possible arguments to disagreeing with him, if he even has any.

"I think you should wait out here."

"Is that because you don't want Vash getting upset or because you think if his brother is in there that he might try and run?"

There's no hesitation to that answer when Nick says, "Both."

Livio seems to look at him to make sure for just a moment before he nods and steps back a bit, like he's trying to show physically that he's submitted to what Nick needs him to do. What he thinks is best is to listen to his partner and Nick is grateful for that, not for the first time more than happy that the other man is his partner and has his back.

"Alright, I trust you."

"Thank you. I'm taking my gun in, I want you to wait out here and be ready if Knives is in there and tries to run. If not, then I want to be the one to tell Vash about his brother, I think he'd rather hear it from me, maybe he can help us find him if he's not here."

Livio nods, situating himself so that he's directly in the way of the exit from Vash's front door. "Do what you have to do, I'll be right here. You can call me in if it's all clear, maybe not the best circumstances, but I do want to meet the guy that's been wooing my partner."

A joke made in the midst of something serious, something Nick can appreciate and nudges Livio's arm in retaliation with a gruff "Yeah, sure," before he's turning the corner that leaves Livio just out of sight and knocks on Vash's door, hoping that this won't get too violent and that he won't run into Knives being hidden by the golden haired man he's come to care for so much.

It seems unlikely, given Vash's demeanor and how they met, but as Nick waits, he can hear two similar voices on the other side before Vash finally opens the door.

Several things happen in the span of the next couple of seconds.

First, the door opens to reveal Vash on the other side, unharmed and looking rather surprised. Second, a call comes from inside of questions in regard to who is at the door, then Nick gets a clear shot view of Knives within the apartment and could, rightfully, go inside to get him. Instead, he looks to Vash with an expression that he tries to use to not give much away except this is important --- he doesn't even have to say anything. Vash opens the door wider and lets him inside.

"Nick? You didn't have to come all the way here if you were worried."

Of course that's what he thinks that he's there for, it's the most likely thing that makes sense when Vash probably doesn't know about Knives' crime. And honestly, Nick can't see a trace of a lie on the blond's face so he lets out a gruff recognition.

"Thought I'd at least stop by."

And then Nick sees Knives strutting over while his brother closes the door behind him, knowing that he doesn't look happy just leaves Nick ready for confrontation.

"Then this is the guy that you're dating, is it?"

"Uh, yeah, Nick this is my brother Knives, Knives, this is Nick."

The glare that Knives levels at the dark haired man held a kind of contempt that Nick doesn't think he's earned yet -- but maybe that's how this guy just is. Or maybe he's suspicious because of the warrant out for his arrest, he doesn't really know, that much he can't really tell.

"Right -- Vash, can I talk to you for a second?"

Knives doesn't even wait for him to answer, doesn't seem to care what that might be in response. Instead, he just grabs his brother's arm and pulls him along and further into the apartment. Vash, for his part looks over at Nick apologetically and holds up a single finger.

"I'll be right back, make yourself at home!"

"Yeah, take your time."

Nick doesn't bother trying to follow, simply letting him go and turning to look around the apartment. It's not really a surprise to see the entire place covered in plants all over. They sit on the counter of the small kitchenette, the nightstand that sits by the door, there is part of a wall that's covered in plants that are built into the wall. And none of that accounts for the few that sit hanging from the ceiling. All of which are the ones Nick can only see from where he's standing in the entrance way.

His study of his surroundings is interrupted by the harsh sound of Knives' voice breaking through any attempt to be quiet.

"How does he feel about plants, Vash?"

"Knives ---"

"No, it's important! Does he --"

And of course, Nick steps forward and offers his voice to the conversation, something he feels he had to do. Maybe it'll defuse the moment. That's the hope, anyway.

"Uh, well," He looks around the apartment. "I think they're alright, though, I don't know how Vash manages to take care of so many, though."

The answering look the man gets from Knives, annoyance clear, as Vash looks at him with a slight wince. It's not that bad, but maybe he shouldn't have let him answer, should have pulled his brother further into the apartment because then Knives goes off.

"He doesn't know! You don't know, do you?"

"Know what?"

Spinning around on his face Vash, Knives' voice gains a tone of harshness and urgency that even Nick can pick up on when he tries to hush it.

"If he doesn't know, Vash, then you don't know how he'll react when he finds out!"

"I'm sure it won't be that big a deal, Knives, calm down. I trust him."

"You trusted those other people, too! And you know what they did, it's why I had to..."

There's quiet then, tension spilling into the room from Knives' cut off sentence and Nick feels his shoulders tighten. The silence doesn't bode well, neither does the tension he can see building up inside of Vash's shoulders. In the way that he turns to brother and looks at him like he knows, but doesn't want to know if he's right.

He manages to ask anyway, his voice low and hesitant, but sounding so loud in the sudden stillness.

"Knives... what did you do?"

Nick feels like that's his cue, stepping forward, hand resting onto Vash's shoulder with tension spilling into his brows because he knows this isn't what he wants to hear.

"There's a chance he killed people."

And then, suddenly, Knives' eyes catch low on Nick's belt, on the gun holstered just beneath his jacket and his eyes go wide.

"You told the police I was here!?"

"Knives --"

"He didn't tell me, I made a guess."

Vash moves toward Knives, holding out a hand, trying to make peace with him. Meanwhile, Nick's fingers twitch to grab his gun, worried about the man he's become so attached to, but hoping maybe Vash will calm him. Then this can all go better, go quietly.

Of course that's not how it happens.

Instead, Knives rushes forward and shoves Vash into Nick. They both stumble and it's enough a window for him to make it out the front door with his brother calling after him, face morphed into worry and distress.

Nick wants to comfort him, but he has to do his job and instead pulls out his gun and runs after Knives with Vash's voice in his ears, calling for him to wait.

**Author's Note:**

> I have had this AU swirling around in my head since forever and I'm finally writing it out. I'm so excited like you have no idea. I brought it up to my friend and he encouraged this mess by talking out details with me like fucking fuck I love this so much. I'm so excited to write this and I don't even know everything I want to do yet, but feed back is much appreciated!!! I'd love to hear what you all think.


End file.
